


They'll never depart from each other

by Bloodredevilheartedwolf34



Series: Rune Factory 4 series [1]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Lest is gay, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodredevilheartedwolf34/pseuds/Bloodredevilheartedwolf34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Vishnal met Lest to the moment Leon met Clorica, they feel the need to let them know how they feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vishnal meeting Lest

Vishnal was just cleaning the castle's walls when the native dragon, Ventuswill, yelled. Volkanon, the head butler, told him and Clorica to stay and finish their cleaning. Vishnal had went back to cleaning, but he poke his head in the room where the dragon stayed. He saw a boy that Volkanon was talking with, Vishnal went back to cleaning when Volkanon came back in the room. They met the head butler at 9:00pm, Volkanon had told him to go to the back fields to teach the prince, that had arrived today, about farming. Vishnal woke up early so he could go to the back and wait for the prince. 

The prince came out at 6:30 am. Vishanal was shocked about how cute the prince was, he hid it though. The prince didn't look so happy about farming, but Vishnal seemed to get the prince into farming fast. 

"And that's what you need to know." Vishnal told the prince.

"Thanks. Hey, what's your name?"

"Vishnal. What's yours?" 

"Lest. Not Arthur!"

"But Volkanon told me that your name is Arthur."

"It's not Vishnal. Anyway, do I get to name this farm?"

"Yup! What do you want to name it?"

"I want to name this farm Candy Cane!"

"Candy Cane? Cool name!"

"Thanks Vishnal."

Vishnal and Lest talked for a bit more when Vishnal then remember that Ventuswill requested Lest to see her when he was done with the farm. Lest ran off when Vishnal told him about Ventuswill wanting to see him. Then the butler went back into the butlers part of the castle. Volkanon talked about the chores they had to do. Vishnal was tasked with cleaning outside of the castle and then getting stuff from the store. Vishnal and Clorica went to work. During his cleaning Vishnal had said hi to his friends or people that were visiting. The real prince had which places with Lest, when Vishnal went to the store he bumped into Lest, who was doing a request. 

"Oh, hi Lest."

"Hey Vishnal. What are you doing here?"

"I need to get stuff for the castle."

"Okay. Can you come to my room after your done? I have something for you."

"Okay, why for me?"

"Saying thanks for teaching about farming."

"Fair enough, I'll be there."

"Thanks Vishnal!"

"Lest, can I call you prince?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, I just want to and you which places with Arthur right?"

"Yea I did."

"So? Can I? Please?"

"Okay."

Vishnal smiled. He could call Lest prince! This would be a great day! Maybe the gift from Lest wouldn't be so bad after all Lest is the prince now. Since Lest and Arthur whiched places though.


	2. Leon and Clorica meet and a talk with Vishnal

It had been a few days since Leon was saved by Lest, and he liked the town already. But there was one person he didn't meet yet, Clorica. He would see that she was always asleep and somehow got her work done.

"Clorica," Leon would say that whenever he heard her name. But this time, he wanted to meet her. He found her sleeping outside by the airship. Now would the perfect chance to meet her.

"Hello."

"I thought you were sleeping. Guess not."

"I would be, but Vishnal said I shouldn't be sleeping so much."

"Don't listen to him. You must be Clorica, one of the butlers in training."

"Yes that's me. Who are you?"

"Leon. Lest saved me from Leon Karnak."

"Nice to finally meet you!"

Leon and Clorica talked for a bit more when he saw Lest come by. Lest was walking with Vishnal and Arthur. They didn't even see Clorica and Leon, Leon started to joke about the things that happened the first time he meet people that lived here.

"Leon, are you sure that your doing okay here?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I just feel like your covering up pain."

"No worries, I'm doing just fine. But, as long as Venti is doing okay, I'm doing okay."

"It seems like everyone was worried about her, Lest the most."

"What about......"

"What about who?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself. Anyways, you look like you had a rough day, want me to carry you home? Or are you okay to walk?"

"Huh? Whoa!"

Before Clorica could answer, Leon had already picked her up. He made sure nobody saw them, but he could tell one or two people saw them. He didn't really care, once he hit the castle, he put Clorica down.

As much as Clorica was surprised about that, she didn't mind that Leon carried her home. What did surprise her was Leon giving her a kiss on the forehead. Before she could say anything, Leon had already left.

Not a moment to soon and Vishnal came by to see Leon. He wore a smile, like always. Leon didn't really care about that right now, all he cared about was that kiss he gave Clorica on the forehead.

"Leon, how's your day?"

"Fine Vishnal. What do you need?"

"A bit of help. How do you tell someone you like them?"

"I don't know, maybe just be yourself. That sound like good advice?"

"Yea thanks!"

"Why did you ask that anyway?"

"Well you know...."

"You like Lest."

"Yea, I do."

"Good luck Vishnal."

"Thanks Leon!"

Once Vishnal was gone, Leon thought he should ask Clorica out one day. Maybe he would one day. But that wouldn't be until they were good friends of course. Now why would he ask someone out when he just meet them? That would be silly of him, really silly. But that's what he could do. But he's not. Later though, later he would ask her.


End file.
